Amigo and Friends
Amigo and Friends was an animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera, as an English dub of the Mexican cartoon series The Cantinflas Show. Overview The show, which concentrates on a wide range of subjects intended to educate children, follows Amigo, a little Mexican character, who goes on educational adventures through time and space and gets to visit Shakespeare, see the ancient pyramids, and even travel to other planets. The animated Amigo is based on the comic character Cantinflas, played by the Mexican actor and comedian Mario Moreno Reyes. The show was created and produced by Televisa, then known as Telesistema Mexicano. The company was also responsible for the distribution of the show in Mexico. In 1982, Hanna-Barbera Productions dubbed the series into English and retitled it Amigo and Friends. The show aired in syndication across the United States through Viacom. The two primary actors were John Stephenson, who narrated each episode, and Don Messick, who voiced Amigo. It was one of several Hanna-Barbera TV shows that featured famous Hollywood stars in cartoons, but in the case of Amigo, the project originated in Mexico. Voices *Henry Corden - Additional Voices *Joanie Gerber - Additional Voices *Bob Hastings - Additional Voices *Joyce Jameson - Additional Voices *Don Messick - Amigo *Ronnie Schell - Additional Voices *Marilyn Schreffler - Additional Voices *Hal Smith - Additional Voices *John Stephenson - Narrator *Janet Waldo - Additional Voices *Lennie Weinrib - Additional Voices *Frank Welker - Additional Voices Episodes # Meets Alexander Graham Bell # Visits the Amazon # Meets Amerigo Vespucci # Learns Atomic Energy # Meets Baseball # Visits the Canals of Venice # Meets Captain Cook # Visits the Colosseum # Meets the Constellations # Meets Daniel Boone # Meets Don Quixote # Visits the Eiffel Tower # Meets Eli Whitney and the Cotton Gin' # Visits the Estate of Vatican City # Meets Father Junipero Serra # Learns the Game of Rugby # Meets Genghis Khan # Meets George Washington Carver # Visits the Grand Canyon # Visits the Great Wall of Chine # Meets the Golf Story # Meets Henry Ford # In the International Date Line # Meets James Watt # Meets Julius Caesar # Meets King Tut # Meets Lewis and Clark # Meets the Lost City of Atlantis # Meets Madame Curie # Meets Michelangelo # Meets the Milky Way # Visits Mont Saint Michel # Climbs Mount Everest # On the Nile # Visits Notre Dame # Visits the Parthenon # Meets Picasso # Visits the Planets # Visits the Pyramids # Meets Rembrandt # Learns Safety Tips # Meets Simón Bolívar # Meets the Statue of Liberty # Meets Soccer # Visits the Sun # Meets Tennis # Visits the Tower of London # Visits the Universe # Visits the Wailing Wall # Visits Yellowstone park # Visits Yosemite VHS and DVD release In the 1980s, a number of episodes were released on home video by Family Home Entertainment. In 2004, BCI released the shorts as part of the Cantinflas Show collection, which included shorts from that series. External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0284711/ Amigo and Friends] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index